Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch
by sci-fifan-06
Summary: After Sirius' death, Harry becomes depressed; he and Ron have a final plan for defeating Voldemorts for good; Hermoine has a surprise.
1. The Depressing Summer

Harry Potter and the Green Flame Torch  
  
By: Nathan A. Wingert (aka sci-fi/fan_06) Please note: Plot is MINE, all characters belong to Mrs. J.K. Rowling; without her imagination, I couldn't type this story!  
Chapter I: The Depressing Summer "Sirius, Sirius." No answer. The voice said it again, still no answer. Harry Potter woke up with sweat pouring down his face, as well as tears swelling in his eyes. He knew it was too late; he knew Sirius wasn't coming back. Harry kept telling himself all summer that it was his own fault for Sirius' death. He had after all, fallen for Voldemort's trick and his banking on Harry's "love of playing hero".  
This was in fact the most miserable summer Harry had ever experienced in his life. It wasn't the Dursleys, it wasn't Dumbledore, it was himself. He had felt so guilty with Sirius' death, that he became depressed. The stupid Dursley's didn't care that he never saw any of them, they didn't care, and that Harry locked himself in his room all the time. Dumbledore had told him why he needed to be here in the first place, last year. Now that memory seemed an eternity ago. Even the daunting words of that prophesy that had brought around Harry's parent's deaths, seemed distant.  
Harry had become so depressed that he had thought about magical suicide many times; however, there was this little calming voice inside his head that made him stop. He wasn't going to commit suicide, he was going to live, he was going to receive his O.W.L. results, he was going to see Ron, Hermonie, the rest of the Weasleys and those the loved and influenced. Harry was going to graduate from Hogwarts, he was going to become an aurror, and he was going to murder Bellatrix because she killed Sirius.  
His depression had also caused a distancing in his social life. Moody told him to write every 3 days to reassure him that the Dursleys were okay; his letters had been 1 liners. Harry also stopped writing to Ron and Hermoine as much. He figured he didn't want his letters intercepted and he didn't want to tell them about his mental issues. Harry was told last year, that his O.W.L. results would come in the summer but, he hadn't received them and wasn't sure of what to expect. 


	2. OWL Results

Chapter II: O.W.L. Results  
  
(Sorry about the EXTERMLY short chapter)  
  
Weeks passed at Privet Drive. Harry still depressed, didn't do anything, not even open any letters. He never read the Daily Prophet, he never ate, he never did any homework, and all he just did was stare into space, and feel sorry for him self. Finally, around July 31st, Harry's 16th birthday, he received a letter. This letter however, was not from any body in the Order or the Weasley's, or Hermione, but from Hogwarts. It read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter, Here are your final O.W.L. results. Remember that O is outstanding, E is for exceeds expectations, A for acceptable, P for poor, and D for dreadful:  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts......O, theory......O Herbology..............A Potions.................P, theory.......D Astrology...............E Divination..............P Charms...............A, theory.........A, and 1 bonus. Care of Magical Creatures......E Transfiguration...........A, theory.......A.  
  
Congratulations on your 10 O.W.L.s Attached to this you have another letter regarding your term at Hogwarts.  
  
Sincerely yours,  
Minerva McGonagall  
Minerva McGonagall Harry's heart jumped; for the first time in ages, he felt happy. He read the other letter from Hogwarts telling him that he would catch the Hogwarts Express on Platform 9 ¾ on September 1st, and the usual stuff. He then proceeded to write several letters. The first to Moody, Lupin, and Tonks Okaying them on his current state, and informing them of his results. Then, he wrote the other two to Ron, and Hermione.  
Ecstatic with his results, he gave the three letters to Hedwig, who immediately flew off with them. Three days later, he received Ron's reply:  
  
Harry,  
Happy birthday! We have a surprise here at Grimmuald Place for you. Hope the Dursley's aren't being too bad. Hope everything's fine. Hermione told me that she got 14 O.W.L.s and I got 9! We are arraigning for your stay her. We will be sending people to come get you in 2 days.  
Peace,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry's mood improved big time as he could leave this place for 1 more year. "You know why you stay here every summer." Said a voice in Harry's head. Then, for the first time all summer he remembered the prophecy.  
"Damn." He said aloud.  
  
Harry had his trunk packed on the morning of his departure. He was so excited. At 1:45, there was a loud BANG in number 4 Privet Drive. Tonks arrived along with Lupin, and Moody. Aunt Petunia gave an extremely loud scream, Dudley jumped off the sofa, and Uncle Vernon bellowed "HARRY POTTER!"  
Moody growled, "Shut up."  
"I'll go and help Harry." Said Tonks brightly.  
She went upstairs to Harry's room. It had been a lot cleaner this time then the last time she saw it. She wheeled his trunk downstairs, while Moody was preparing a portkey.  
"Ready. 1...2...3." Within a single moment, Harry vanished before his aunt, uncle, and cousin's eyes. They all screamed as he vanished. 


	3. Return, revenge, and romance

(Sorry about the short chapters and the long wait.) Chapter III: Return and Relationships  
  
Harry found himself back in the kitchen of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He stood up, brushed himself off, and then looked around at everyone with a mingled furry that suddenly aroused in him.  
"Hi Harry." Said Ron. He greeted everyone around him including Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasly, Mrs. Weasly, Ginny, and Hermione.  
"Where's Krecher?" he asked. Every one looked around at him in surprise.  
After a moment of silence, Lupin answered, "He's upstairs." Harry went upstairs to find Krecher musing about in some of Sirius's old stuff. He grabbed him by the neck, chocking him as he went back downstairs. When Harry was back in front of everybody ( still chocking Krecher), he snarled "As I'm Sirius's godson, you have to obey me now. I'm going to show you mercy, and understanding." Harry took out his wand and shouted, "Avada Kedavra." In a flash of green light, Krecher was gone.  
Harry felt much more relived after that. He couldn't stop talking at dinner, and he even managed a tearful, yet joyous hug to Mrs. Weasley. However, the emotions were only beginning.  
"Harry, can I talk to you alone?" someone whispered in his ear. He turned around to find Hermoine standing next to him. He saw for the first time since Lord Voldemort returned, that she was different. Her eyes were blood red, her hands were rough, and she looked awful.  
"Sure." He followed her into an empty room.  
"Can we meet down here later tonight after everyone is asleep under the invisibility cloak? I need to talk to you in private."  
Harry went back to the table with that same feeling that his stomach had just dropped. He didn't make eye contact with her the rest of the evening. He was also the first one ready for bed.  
"Just been a long day." He told Ron. He sunk the invisibility cloak under his covers as he "went to bed." After all the noise had dissipated, he slipped on the invisibility cloak and went back down stairs.  
"I'm here" he whispered into the silence.  
"It's okay, so am I." Hermione replied. Harry slipped off the invisibility cloak and stared at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tears were streaming profusely down her face.  
"Harry, oh Harry," she wailed "d don't tell anybody about this but I know what your going through." He looked puzzled. She continued, "Ever since V-Voldemort came back, I've been extremely worried about my mum and dad. They're muggles, remember. I don't want history to repeat itself and I don't want them to get killed. I've been just as depressed as you have been about Sirius. And Harry, I love you."  
These words had an extreme change in his heart especially the last three. He stood there shocked and then, Hermoine leaned closer to him and gave him a kiss! She led him into a closet where she leaned even deeper into him.... 


End file.
